When work takes over
by Loz06
Summary: Neil.Andrea. Sequel to 'Heart decided'. After Neil’s confession he wants her back, Andrea has things she needs to do but she can’t get out from under her workload. Phil offers Neil some advice and new information about Neil has Andrea wondering.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: When work takes over

**Author**: Loz

**E-Mail**: loz06(at)yahoo(dot)com

**Rating**: T

**Category**: Neil.Andrea...Who else? Oh and the supporting cast, can't forget them.

**Series**: Story number twenty four. What follows are titles and story ID numbers:

_**(1) **After he's at her door – 2486705 **(11)** When they're back together – 2619492_

_**(2) **When the mighty fall – 2506192 **(12) **Life almost in balance – 2630121_

_**(3) **While his wife's away – 2525486**(13) **Life under pressure – 2666280_

_**(4) **While they're away – 2543010 **(14) **Trying to have a life together – 2699235_

_**(5) **When love's not working – 2543013 **(15) **Outside influences on their lives – 2704730_

_**(6) **Boundaries when broken up – 2562611 **(16) **When things start falling apart – 2727112_

_**(7) **What happens on the train – 2579012 **(17)** When they're approaching the end again - 2750079_

_**(8) **When they work together – 2595808 **(18) **Trying not to drift apart – 2891564_

_**(9)** When she wants him back – 2598312 **(19)** When the truth comes out - 2912317_

_**(10) **When they're stuck together – 2611364** (20) **How things are going to be – 2954769_

_**(21) **When they work together…again – 2959211** (22)** When Andrea moves on – 3181250_

_**(23)** Heart decided – 3188794 **(24) **When work takes over - 3198959_

**Spoilers**: So minor it shouldn't ruffle any feathers.

**Archive** (if applicable): www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)loz06

**Feedback**: The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.

**Summary: **After Neil's confession he wants her back, Andrea has things she needs to do but she can't get out from under her workload. Phil offers Neil some advice and new information about Neil has Andrea wondering.

**Authors' notes: **This is sort of a Neil free zone which is unfortunate but necessary as I had to set a few things up. Next part, big N.A. scene...Promise.

**Thanks: **To everyone for their reviews, reading and support.

**Disclaimers**: Well work is about to take over my life again, after a brief holiday. Unfortunately it's not work on The Bill, ownership still remains with others.

On the sixth ring Neil picks up the phone, sighing with what he imagines will be another long day of hassling phone calls. He'd sooner not answer it, already buried under work and having to deal with Phil Hunter who is due for his bi-monthly reign in. An immature DS is really the last thing Neil needs or wants and he finds himself asking what he ever did to deserve it. The phone call is a none too subtle reminder of what he did.

"My solicitor told me not to call you." No hello, it's Philippa, she expects he'll recognise her voice and does. She just doesn't call at work that often.

"Why's that?" Neil needs to obtain the information easily so as not to add to his already considerable frustration.

"He's used to refereeing a fight, its instruction out of habit." Neil nods realising she can't see it and he wonders why she's telling him this. It's not like she's said it as though she's doing him a favour, going out on a limb and breaking a rule…just a way of starting a conversation.

"I've signed the papers." The phone doesn't drop out of his hand, he doesn't want to crumble, and he doesn't feel upset, just a little hollow feeling with some failure mixed in.

"I've instructed my solicitor to send them back immediately, not wait the thirty days." Neil counts the days; it's been about two weeks since his solicitor called to say the papers were going to court.

"O.k. thanks for calling." Is there protocol for this; is there a certain reply that should be made?

"Oh Philippa," Neil remembers what he wants to ask but wasn't going to make a special call for. "Colin has been saying some strange things in conjunction with wanting me to go on a date."

"It's your life now Neil, it's no concern of mine." Philippa states simply, he thought she might be more uncomfortable than she sounds.

"No I know that, it's what he's been saying, what he hints at, what's between the lines." Maybe now surrounded by the stresses of work wasn't such a good time.

"I'll talk to him when he's over." Two things Neil realises, that time is still months away, time he doesn't want to spend idle and Philippa's tone suggests she knows what Colin's talking about. To top it off, Phil knocks and enters.

"O.k. thanks Philippa." Neil switches to business-like.

"Bye Neil." She says and his hand drops the phone slowly back into its cradle. There's no way Phil will be able to leave the phone call alone, he interest has been whet.

"So you two are still talking." He drops files on Neil's desk and drops himself into the nearest chair. Sighing Neil stops working; he had hoped it would deter Phil.

"We agreed to make it amicable Phil, for Colin's sake and ours." Neil's inclination to tell Phil to mind his own business is large but he reminds himself Phil's advice has been useful in the past.

"She doesn't know about Andrea then?" Phil questions.

Neil presses his lips together and sighs, picking up his pen again to tap against the desk. "No she doesn't."

"I get the feeling it wouldn't be so nice if she did." There's no smugness, just a continued conversation.

"She suspects she just doesn't know; besides a messy divorce doesn't fit into maintaining appearances." Neil spells out the reality of Philippa.

"How's her new job going?" Phil leans back in his chair.

"Look Phil, Philippa and I only speak about the divorce and Colin." Neil sighs, a little frustration seeping back in.

"I meant Andrea." Phil states and it instantly stops Neil.

"I don't know." And he doesn't, he also doesn't know if she's seeing someone else, he's not sure what to make of the card, he's not sure of her reaction to the statement he's still interested in her.

"What are you doing Neil?" Its Phil's turn to sound frustrated.

"Oh come on Phil don't start." Neil throws down his pen; he's not really in the mood for a lecture.

"Your marriage is over bar the paperwork." Phil points out.

"It's not that easy Phil." Neil drops into a sombre tone of voice.

"Why not, your marriage was the roadblock, don't tell me you've changed your mind and you don't want her now." Phil's tone indicates he doesn't believe it.

"No, I want her back." Neil hears himself say the words for the first time out loud and lets them absorb. It feels good and all her lies fade a little from importance.

"So what are you waiting for?" Phil asks gently.

"There's other things going on, things you don't know about…" Neil stops there and wonders if he should continue. "I think Smithy is interested in her." Phil doesn't visibly react.

"So get in there, pull rank." Phil says and Neil laughs once.

"There's stuff she did too, stuff we need to sort out and Colin needs to know the circumstances under which we were together. He might not want to see or talk to me again and then I think there's something going on with Philippa I don't know about. It's like Colin wants to tell me but he can't."

"You can't do this Neil, if your relationship with Andrea causes waves in his life then that's life, he'll survive, and he's almost an adult. You fell in love with Andrea as your marriage was falling apart, sure you've had some rough patches but you deserve to be happy. Life's short and if Colin loves you he'll support anyone who makes you happy through any means."

"That doesn't mean I can't minimise the impact on Colin by not hitting him with everything at once." Neil argues.

"All at once or gradually and continually, they're both as bad as each other; I don't understand why you're hesitating." Phil's features frown.

"Andrea deserves to have me without distractions, without having to lie to somebody, without her having to see the fall out from my choice to be with her."

"So what are you going to do, tell Colin and if he's angry wait till he's accepted your affair or until he packs up and goes and lives with Philippa?"

"I don't know." Neil says forcefully, this isn't really helping.

"Just don't wait too long or Smithy might just replace you." Phil leaves him with the sobering information.

Andrea could swear she knows the guy standing at the front of their office space. He stares at the cheap artwork as Andrea passes through and tries to look discreetly at him to ascertain who he is. It comes to her once she's passed by.

"I'm sorry; you're Joshua Elsom aren't you?" He looks at little surprised to be recognised.

"Yes, have we met?" Familiarity paints itself on his features.

"I was with Louise on New Years Eve when you met." Andrea watches recognition come to his face.

"That's right; I don't think we were introduced."

"Andrea Dunbar." She places her hand just below her neck indicating to herself. "Louise is in a meeting, it should be finished soon." Andrea looks at her watch; she's five minutes late getting back from her own lunch.

"I told him that." Their bitchy civilian secretary says, although she technically works for Louise, she's shared and Andrea's sure she resents the loss of prestige not to mention the increased workload. That last fact apparently gives her the right to think she runs the place.

"She shouldn't be long it was nice meeting you." Andrea smiles genuinely ignoring the remark from the woman behind the very front desk.

Andrea keeps a casual eye out but Louise and Joshua don't slip into her office, someone's being shouted to lunch and Andrea feels a little down and lonely.

"That's going well." Andrea says from the visitors chair with her back to Louise when she enters her office, only then does it cross her mind it could be anyone here to leave something on Louise's desk. Fortunately it is Louise and she's happier than she's been in a long while.

"Yeah, we've been seeing quite a bit of each other, he's been staying over some nights and he came with me last week to buy a gift for my sister's birthday." There are not too many things right now that could wipe Louise's smile.

"So are you going to introduce him to your family?"

"It's a little early for that." Louise sits down and sorts through the phone messages she collected on her way back into the office.

"So come on, out with it, how's your triangle going, I know that's the reason why you're here."

"Oh really?" Andrea laughs off the suggestion.

"I can count on one hand the number of times you've been in here for something work related, unlike Brennan who can't turn on his computer without consulting me." Louise shakes her head.

"Smithy's good company, we've been having fun, we got out and play pool, drink, catch a movie. We kiss, he's a good kisser but its pressure free, there are no expectations, and we don't ask much of each other…in a good way."

"You're not having expectations." Louise repeats in a mock tone of shock.

She frowns down at her last phone message. "But…"

"Neil came around; he told me his son is asking when he's going to start dating. I told him maybe he should follow his son's advice."

"And you're not half biased." Louise leans back in her chair and tries to work out just how the scene would have played out. Someone so heavily biased towards wanting him to date her, trying to give out neutral advice.

"I mentioned that, I didn't mean it that way – he should date someone, anyone."

"It must have been hard to encourage him to date someone else, that's deliberately causing yourself pain." Louise doesn't know if Andrea is crazy or strong.

"He told me he's not interested in anyone else." Louise's mouth opens and almost drops.

"You are one very lucky woman; most don't get a second chance."

"I know." Andrea acknowledges.

"Damn, I knew he loved you something severe." Louise shakes her head in amazement at how lucky Andrea is. "You know what has to happen with Smithy now?"

"Yeah," A part of Andrea will miss the fun nights they've had together, an easy escape from the things in her life she worried or questioned about. Then again it doesn't compare to being with Neil.

"You should be ecstatic." Louise studies her friend trying to decipher the reason for the mild reaction.

"I know." Andrea repeats.

"You're still worried about how he'll react to Smithy, even though you've been split. So don't tell him."

"I can't, not after everything I've done to him, I couldn't live with it." Andrea is adamant. "I just want to take this carefully and slowly, to not make any new mistakes. I don't think we can go back to where we left off; we've been apart for…"

"What?" Louise asks in reaction to Andrea's pause.

"Monday, we would have been together for 12 months." Andrea distances herself, a far away look in her eyes.

"Then I've got a job for you." Louise becomes purposely enthusiastic. "This documentary is going ahead and got approval this morning. I want to put you on it."

"Sure, it'll be distracting." Andrea agrees.

"No it won't, anything but, they've chosen Sun Hill, you'll be there everyday for a week, babysitting, liaising and making sure everything goes smoothly, no feathers ruffled in the public or at the station, making sure crime is still be stopped." As uncomfortable as it may be Andrea's not going to knock it back, this much trust and faith in her can't be refused. "We'll talk more about it tomorrow."

"It starts Monday." Andrea guesses and smiles ironically at the timing. She's yet to decide how she feels about the impending pseudo anniversary. "It'll force me to decide a few things I suppose."

"You've got two objectives; turn out a good piece of PR for the MET and come back with that ring on another finger."

"You'll be holding your breath on the second one for a while." Andrea looks down at her right hand.

"At least you've moved on from saying it'll never happen." As Andrea leaves she realises she likes that Louise can see the positive in so many things.

Andrea's phone is ringing when she gets back to her desk, she looks at it for a moment, there's a feeling it's going to be a call that she'd rather avoid.

"Andrea Dunbar." She says, clicking to check her email.

"Is this a bad time?" She wonders if he had a feeling she was talking about him. Other than that this is a call she'd rather not take right now.

"No, now's good." Andrea can't shake the unfair feeling that this is an inconvenient call.

"Can we go out tonight?" Andrea gets her first sense that there's something wrong or gone on, he sounds down.

"Smithy, I really can't…we need to talk." She cringes, it's so unfair of her to start this on the phone and if he takes it up she's going to have to meet him face to face anyway.

"Please Andrea; I've had a rotten day."

He's been good to her when she needed her spirits lifted…to knock him back now. "O.k."

"I'll pick you up at seven from work." No time to change. Andrea puts down the phone and immerses herself in work, it's a good distracter.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

He's running late but Andrea doesn't mind, it gives her a chance to check herself in the mirror after finishing up some work that had to be put on the backburner a few weeks before. She still has three work days to prepare for this documentary and she's trying not to think about it. As her computer shuts down Andrea looks up to see Smithy approaching and the depressed look on his face, she tries to be upbeat for his sake. It's clear this isn't going to be a 'date' night; he needs to be lifted out of somewhere. Andrea knows better than to ask, people always open up in their own time, when they feel most comfortable and can trust the person opposite them.

She doesn't recognise the pub their cab has taken them to on direction from Smithy, it's quiet but not dark and dingy, a scattering of locals dot the chairs at the bar, their conversation a murmur drowned out by the television, this place is yet to be discovered by the trendies.

As they sits across the table from one another with their first beer Andrea expects him to open up, when he doesn't she remembers he's male and she starts the conversation on other things. Only when she realises she's going drink for drink with him and he's quietly trying to drown something does she steer him in the direction of what they came here for. Having not eaten since lunch she feels herself getting slowly drunk and that's just the first five beers consumed a while ago, Smithy is approaching double figures.

"You need to slow down." Andrea slides the beer in front of Smithy to in front of her, out of arms reach, the action interrupts his sentence about the guy he arrested today.

"Gabriel kicked off today about Kerry, how much he loved her and all that crap." What great truth serum alcohol is, the most emotionally draining things to talk about are a little easier, either that or the mixture of alcohol numbs the pain from the words.

"I'm sorry." Andrea puts their drinks on the table next to them, she's going to have trouble concentrating and Smithy is on a slippery slide into drunk

"I was partnered with him and he wouldn't shut up about the baby, how they'd have gotten married, how happy they were." Andrea lets him talk, the flow of words and feelings coming from him spill out uninterrupted. "We met this young married couple with a baby, that's what set him off. He never talks about anything personal about her, why is it he never looks at the sky and says her favourite colour was blue, I knew that. Why can't he say those things, recalling when she was here, not what it would be like if she was still here, it just reminds everyone she's gone?"

"Smithy, you have to let her go." Andrea says gently.

"I went to her grave and apologised to her for hating him and cursing him, after all she loved him, at least that's what he says." All along Smithy's never been convinced of Kerry's love for Gabriel.

"No one would blame you for hating him." Andrea allows him.

"Before she died she said she loved me, I don't understand, was she just manipulating me?" Its shades of how Neil felt over her journalism revelation, confused, hurt and manipulated.

"Come on let's get you home." Andrea says standing up. "You look tired and that can't be helping. You'll think clearer in the morning after you've had some sleep." He walks with incredible skill for someone who's consumed as much alcohol has he has. He even manages to wave them down a cab.

"I'm sure Kerry would appreciate the fact you bit your tongue." Andrea slides her arm into Smithy's in the back of the cab and pats the back of his hand that rests on his thigh.

"I wanted to hit him Andrea, to ridicule the love he had for her."

"You should have." Andrea laughs and quickly finds Smithy laughing with her.

"I know he's not perfect but Kerry saw something in him." Smithy mellows.

"What?" Andrea continues to be sceptical.

"Why did it take me so long to realise how I felt about her?" Andrea stops, realising the regret in Smithy's words is what he most struggles with. He's nearly let Kerry go, gotten over much of the grief that he's suffered with. He no longer sees other around him, distressed by her death. There's just the hurt left and the heartache that tortures him because he never got to see how their love would turn out. When Andrea looks across at him his head rests on the back of the seat, looking directly at her.

Inside of her head, Andrea says the name Neil, reminding herself of his words and the fact she really shouldn't let Smithy inch any closer. She doesn't want to have to confess to sleeping with him twice, once is bad enough and she doesn't want to find herself taking too long like Smithy did. If he were in any other kind of frame of mind, the night would conclude with Andrea ending things between them but she can't do that to him and his kisses have more fluidity than last time they ended up in bed together and if she's honest with herself she gets lonely some nights.

* * *

Afterwards Andrea knows it's been a different guy with the same aim, to ease the pain. She doesn't feel cheap, dirty or used; if she did she would have stopped him. She should have for other reasons. This time they weren't disconnected but it was frightening how intense it was, Andrea expected to hear him say Kerry's name at some stage. When it was over he seemed to sink lower, as though he realised it was never going to be as good as it was with Kerry. Almost as though he put high hopes in the idea that being with Andrea would immediately erase all of his anguish from Kerry.

She feels sad for Smithy as she looks across the bed at him, he looks afflicted by pain even in his sleep yet his boyish cute features still push through. Like a signal that he will survive and go on…live life. She's enjoyed their time together, he's fun, easy to be with and he held a lot of lonely nights at bay even though she went home alone. It can't go on, she's using him and he doesn't deserve that, he's not who she wants. Neil's the only one she wants to be with and he's indicated he might have a second chance. She won't throw that away.

As she drifts into sleep Andrea pulls herself closer to Smithy hoping to ward off anything bad. In the morning she wakes first, dressing unhurriedly and pressing a kiss to his forehead before leaving a note.

_Didn't want to wake you, you finally were sleeping peacefully. Left at 8:30 was going to be late for work._

In the car on the way to work she picks up the phone, encountering JT on the other end who cheerfully informs her Smithy isn't rostered on today. Andrea hangs up knowing the sleep in will do him good.

She goes straight into a meeting with the documentary makers, not nervous about the impending likely contact with Neil.

* * *

"Ms. Dunbar, we're just going to get some shots of the exterior to use as transition shots." Andrea nods, aided by her eyelids which feel heavy. It had taken a while to get to sleep last night, Cally was fussy and Andrea kept running the plan for the day through her head.

This was too important to be worrying about Neil.

"I'll be inside." She informs them and adds, "It's Andrea please."

The front area is busy, a queue forming back from the front desk, the crowd is only mildly irritated and fortunately Adam Okaro spots her as he comes down the stairs from his office.

"Andrea." He greets and she's glad to slip behind the glassed doors, some of the noise is now muffled.

"Busy this morning." She comments as the door closes behind her.

"Trouble on one of the estates," Andrea almost thinks he sounds jaded. "About today, whatever you need to make this go smoothly, the MET needs the good publicity; I've already had a call from above this morning."

"I'll let you know, thanks." On an already busy day, it's just an added stress, control of which is out of his hands but it's also ultimately his responsibility.

"I'll let you get on with it then." Andrea smiles and heads back to the front office area seeing the film crew join the group of estate locals.

"Sir," The voice addresses Adam Okaro as Andrea pushes open the door, she knows instantly its Neil and that he's at the top of the stairs. She can't turn but, it's too dangerous relationship wise and career wise, today's filming takes priority over everything else. She deposits the crew in the canteen with hot cups of tea while she briefs her colleagues.

None of them seem particularly concerned by the people that will be shadowing them.

"Hey Andrea," Tony says over the top of his coffee. Honey look up from her shoes and Roger and Lance stop joking. She's instantly at little nervous being the first time she's addressed them alone. Reg and Leela burst through the doors, not hiding the fact they're late.

"I'm going to assume you didn't volunteer." Andreas begins somewhat cynically but it also shows she's still the same as them.

"Luck of the roster draw." Honey grumbles putting Andrea at ease a little.

"Well the MET appreciates you doing this." Andrea spills the party line out.

"Won't hold my breath for any financial compensation," Tony contributes.

"No, but it will make you one of the MET's most famous officers." Celebrity and its trappings hold no appeal for Tony, the look on his face makes it obvious.

"I'll bring the crew along and introduce you in a moment, what they're after is six to twelve cases to follow or a few one off incidents. So for example you pick up a handbag thief with a flat full of stolen goods, you take it up to CID and they follow the case through to the point of a court case or release without charge. If it leads to other things or people they'll follow through."

"In other words they might not have to be with us all day." Lance sounds hopeful.

"If they catch something good then it's very possible." Andrea nods.

"But it sounds like they're going to be here for a while," Leela comments, "To get something decent and that many."

"They will and I'll tell you how long in a minute. Tony, Honey, Lance, Roger, you're in the area cars, you'll have a guy in the back with you, he'll have camera with him. Trailing you will be a civilian vehicle, they've been instructed not to follow you if you put your lights on and they're not to break the speed limit or any other traffic rules…so no car chases."

"Is that camera in the car always on," Honey asks.

"No and I'll come back to that, when you take a call they'll ask you to tell them where you're going, eyes on the road but. When you get out they might ask what you see or what you're about to do. Reg, Leela the same thing except you'll have two guys on foot with you." So far so good Andrea thinks.

"Anything critical you drop them on the side of the road, they get a cab back here, no arguments, they cannot be at any incident that could place them in danger."

"Just might make every incident critical." Tony jokes.

"Then you'll spend a lot of time back here picking them up again." Andrea squashes the idea.

"They are not to interfere in you doing your job; you talk to them after everything's done. If they want to talk to a witness or suspects they do it after you've finished with them. They shouldn't be recording you questioning anyone, arresting anyone or being charged and you are not to re-enact anything for them.

"How are the people watching going to know what's going on then?" Reg asks the question they've all been pondering.

"The show will have a narrator, Andrew Lancel I believe, because of his role in the…you know." Andrea stumbles purposely.

"The Bill," Honey answer immediately and enthusiastically and a small snigger goes around the room, Andrea keeps mouth shut.

"The narrator will fill in the gaps between say showing you questioning someone and then taking the case to CID." Andrea hypothesises.

"And they'll be there for that, CID and CSU?" Leela asks.

"Yes, that's your chance to ditch them if what you've got they're interested in. They'll be there for paperwork, research and refs as well." A small groan goes around the gathering.

"So my personal conversations over tea and biscuits," Reg asks and the others laugh.

"Aren't a part of it but be careful what you say, don't make comments about the public you come into contact with or your colleagues. It won't be recorded but as you well know things spread quickly through this station, especially gossip." It hardly needs mentioning.

"What if I accidentally smack someone down?" Roger asks and the group including Andrea laughs.

"Happens often does it?" Andrea asks, continuing the joke. "Don't lose your concentration, this is just another day, don't take shortcuts even though it won't be filmed you still need to be transparent, show the best the MET has."

"Reg's in trouble then." Tony jibes, the only one able to get away with it.

"What if someone objects to the camera being there?" Leela asks the last thing Andrea was going to cover.

"You tell them the footage won't be released without their permission, they can sign the release after the police matter is dealt with, it always comes first. If they continue to object the camera goes off and away, as does the crew."

"They're going to want their head on the telly but aren't they." Reg says what everyone's thinking.

"I will be here today and for the rest of the week, problems you call me, you smack someone down and it's filmed you call me." The group laughs.

"After this week, I'll come in for a few hours every second day but basically you're on your own." Gina Gold appears outside the briefing room with six men in tow, it's time for introductions.

Tomorrow the same thing will have to be said for Yvonne; Steve; Gabriel; Sheelagh; Amber and Laura. Right now CID awaits and they're hardly likely to be willing to walk downstairs for a briefing, let alone the fact they will take this whole exercise with less humour than the uniforms. Andrea feels sure the camera crew will spend less time up there, paperwork and phone calls don't make for interesting television.

"How'd they take it downstairs?" Jack Meadows asks waiting for Andrea at the top of the stairs.

"Good, they're taking it seriously but with good humour." Andrea informs him trying to appear enthusiastic.

"You might have to tap dance a little harder up here." Meadows smiles, Andrea doesn't need to be told that. Through the double doors Adam Okaro is already waiting with Phil; Gary; Jo; Samantha; Suzie; Terry; Ramani and a mixture of other staff.

To her Neil is notably absent.

"This everyone?" Andrea asks searching for a clue to Neil's whereabouts and unwilling to have to say what she has to more than once.

"Inspector Gold and Sergeant's Smith and Ackland have been detained by other things; DI Manson has the morning off." Andrea pushes away the desire to analyse or even hint at getting a reason why. He was here before her briefing downstairs; less than an hour ago. Wondering why he's now gone will only leave a sickening feeling in her stomach.

One she doesn't need on top of her current nerves.

She keeps it brief and concise this time, without the jokes as much for herself as for the fact it's a different less patient office of people. She leaves with the mutters of inconvenience and a waste of time echoing around her.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"Empty your pockets please." Honey asks politely but with no hint that what she's asking isn't serious.

At the car Tony explains they've come across a suspected shoplifter, a well know and not very good one. Tony treats the situation with his usual good humour and the camera loves him. Honey not being too hard of the eye hasn't gone unnoticed either.

"You right without me?" They coped well with the few minor incidents they'd been called to so far.

"I hope most of what I've said gets edited," Tony says but Andrea knows it won't be. Personality is what will make this documentary interesting.

"His pockets are full of the stolen goods, the shop owners wants to go ahead with the charges." Honey sighs, the teenager still against the wall. The camera crew hover, wanting to get the accused's thoughts.

"Arrest him and put him in the back." Tony shrugs, he'll be out on bail in a matter of hours, free to steal again.

"Call Lance can you?" Andrea asks as Tony directs the radio towards his head, he call in the arrest. "Get him over here to pick me up."

"You'll be alright alone?" Tony asks once he's finished the call. Andrea give him an oh-please look. "O.k. just looking out for your welfare," His hands raise in a signal of surrender. "Thought you might have gone soft, all that time in an office."

Andrea doesn't get a chance to reply as Tony raises Lance on the radio who estimates he's five minutes out.

"See you." Honey says, she's the last to get in the car before they head off.

Andrea pulls her phone from her hip and dials the familiar office number, it rings five times before the secretary picks up, on the footpath Andrea rolls her eyes, she was probably filing her nails. "It's Andrea put me through to Louise please."

"One moment please." The curt voice says, obviously annoyed that she's not privy to what the call's about, she has the audacity to ask with anyone from outside the office.

"Louise Martin." The much friendlier voice says.

"You want an update?" Andrea turns her back to the street.

"I'm salivating here." Louise replies and Andrea laughs.

"Everything is great with crew one, I'm about to follow with crew two, CID were a bit unimpressed but they'll play nice." Andrea kicks a stray stone on the path.

"I'm salivating over the other not your job." It's Louise's turn to laugh but there's silence from Andrea's end.

"He's had the morning off, for some reason, I don't know why." Andrea sighs in part from frustration and sadness.

"Cheer up, it's probably just a dentist appointment, that or he's avoiding you."

"I'm hanging up now." Andrea smiles at the joke.

"Excuse me ma'am are you alright, do you need a lift?" Lance asks spinning Andrea around to find his head out the area car window.

"I've got to go my limousine's here." Andrea jokes stepping towards the curb.

"How can you do this job and still have fun?" Louise says with a small amount of amazement.

"I worked with these people for quite a while and besides that there are some other aspects of my life which aren't fun right now," Andrea reminds her.

"Good luck with that, keep me updated." Louise hangs up without a goodbye.

"Come on haven't got all day, streets to keep safe you know." Roger teases from the drivers seat and Andrea smiles, hastily replaces the camera man in the back of the second area car. He looks annoyed as he heads back to the shadow vehicle, it's too bad, if there are issues Lance and Roger aren't going to admit them to her when they've got a camera in their faces.

They've barely assured her that everything's fine before the call comes across of a bashing.

"Let me out." Andrea says urgently, allowing herself to practically be thrown out before Roger guns the car down the street, sirens wailing. Andrea slips into the shadow car, passing on the address. It wasn't the best timing but it may turn out to be a story worth following.

* * *

The presence of a filming crew has refs buzzing; even those not attached to a camera crew are talking. Reg and Leela trade stories with Tony and Honey. Andrea left Roger and Lance along with the victim at St Hughes, she'd gotten a lift back with the film crew who neither had permission nor knew it was appropriate to film inside a hospital. Right now they sat at a separate table in an early afternoon meeting probably discussing what they were and weren't going to use.

"Are you going to follow the Shelmeyer bashing case?" Andrea asks, she doesn't have to interrupt, they all look to her as though she is a beacon of light, the answer to her question is yes. She's grateful for the time to relax before Lance and Roger get back. The shift is barely half over and she has to do it all again tomorrow.

"DI Manson has the morning off." Jack Meadow's words push to the front of her consciousness, urging her to wander the corridors, it is after all early afternoon.

"I'll be around." She tells the gathering of uniformed officers as she leaves the canteen. Six steps away her phone rings, she answers automatically not needing to look at who it is, she knows.

"Catch yourself a DI yet?" Louise asks seriously, Andrea would laugh if it wasn't for the fact that's what she's doing.

"I'm on the prowl as we speak." She keeps her voice low so no one else is privy to their call. "He supposedly only had the morning off."

Andrea starts to feel as though she's in a bad black and white cops and robber movie.

"Did you know he applied for a DCI's job?" It's news to Andrea, news that stops her.

"When?" Louise shuffles through the conversation she had earlier with a colleague and relays the date of the interview.

"That was around the time he was going to leave for America ." Andrea realises.

"He's DCI material, ambitious; it's probably why he decided to stay." Louise assumes.

"Mmm." Andrea remains unconvinced; she can't see a reason for him staying if he didn't get the job. "Who told you?"

"Contacts from the station the job was at."

"You didn't…" Andrea starts but then reminds herself Louise never would.

"No I didn't talk about you, I asked how the new DCI was, we got talking about the other candidates, and his name came up." Along the corridor Lance and Roger head towards her side by side.

"I've got to go." Andrea cuts further conversation off.

"Go get him." Louise encourages.

"No, it's work." Andrea lets her down harshly, cutting off the call.

"He's not in a good way." Lance says stopping in front of Andrea.

"Who's got it in CID?" Andrea asks concern across her face for the victim but she also needs it to be someone easy going in CID. It's not the best news as the uniformed pair head for refs and Andrea heads to CID to smooth a path.

She ignores her primary concern and the rest of CID at first. Neil's office is open and light but she can't decide if he's back. The DCI position also holds nagging questions for her.

"Oh no," Samantha Nixon protests as she sees Andrea approach, Suzie looks equally unhappy. "How am I supposed to solve a case if I have to baby-sit?"

"You won't, look there's an obvious drug angle on this case so they're interested, all they want is to ask you a few questions here and there, like keeping the DI updated on your progress. They don't film formal or informal interviews or anything like that. They come in after you and get a comment from witnesses or a friend that's it. You are their only source of information on the case and they won't be in your face all the time, especially if someone objects to them filming." Samantha seems to settle back down, either that or she's decided to convince all those associated not to sign the permission to film form.

"Is this what you signed up for?" Suzie asks rather cynically and Andrea realises she hasn't thought about the question before.

"A good relationship with the community is essential for effective policing, part of that is having good publicity, even if this isn't my favourite way to go about it." The strong answer wins them over and a few minutes later Samantha and Suzie are laughing with their shadows, the camera men had be warned they'd need to turn on the charm.

* * *

At the coffee machine Andrea pays for a much needed stimulant. "You're keeping everyone on their toes," Gina Gold turns back having already taken the first of the steps up to CID.

"They're excellent representatives for the MET." Andrea says unable to wait, she lifts the coffee to her lips; it burns all the way down.

"Ms Dunbar." As soon as Andrea gets back to the canteen she's accosted by Sun Hill's guests who won't call her by her first name. "We're not going to accompany Leela and Reg; we're going to switch to Lance and Roger while they further investigate this bashing." It comes as no surprise; Andrea casts her eyes over Roger as he drains the last of his tea from the cup.

"They know?" Andrea suddenly feels tired, the answer is yes. "I'll catch you up later this afternoon when someone joins Leela and Reg."

When she finally sits down again, she hopes this time it will be longer than the five minutes she had before. Slowly the canteen empties as refs finish and Andrea starts to feel the adrenalin that's been driving her subside.

Her minds jumps back to the DCI job Neil applied for and today's pseudo anniversary. She struggles with the DCI position, it's obvious he didn't get it and his motivations for staying despite that fact are what she struggles with. Her mind is sluggish and full of too many other concerns; she can come up with nothing.

"Is someone sitting here?" Andrea looks up to see June Ackland looking as tired as she, Andrea only has the inclination to shake her head.

"Keeping you busy today?" June opens her packet of biscuits and stirs her tea lethargically.

"I've had ten minutes to myself." Andrea checks the time on her watch and goes for another mouthful of coffee knowing full well she'll need another.

"That's a beautiful ring." For a moment Andrea doesn't realise June's talking about the one on her right hand, "From someone special?"

Andrea looks up to see the senior officers looking at her hand over the top of her glasses, her memo ignored.

"Yeah," Andrea says nostalgically. "Someone very special," June leaves it at that and Andrea is grateful.

"Andrea we've got a shout." Roger says from the door, her sigh is obvious; 20 minutes off on an eight hour plus shift.

"You'll be alright won't you Roger?" June says noticing Andrea's less than enthusiastic response.

"It's a disturbance, could be domestic violence, camera's could make things worse." Andrea pushes herself out of her chair.

"I have to go to the loo." It's non-negotiable.

"No rush, solution not part of the problem." Lance knows his policing.

"Who's with you?" Andrea asks passing through the double swinging doors.

"Honey and Tony's crew," On this job Lance makes it obvious he'd rather not have company.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Outside the house Lance gives a quick rundown of the job before the camera switches off. It's just another east London street and like all the others the innocence lies on the outside; anything can go on, on the inside.

The door swings violently open, the male occupant sees the police and shuts it swiftly on Lance and Roger who knock again.

"They'll attempt to get inside the house to make sure everyone's alright, especially children, they'll conduct an informal interview with both adults in the house, if there's enough cause someone might be arrested. It is hard to get charges to stick because women don't usually want to make a statement." Andrea explains and the camera man takes a shot of Lance and Roger knocking again, the door flies open instantly.

The male occupant gives Lance and Roger a mouthful of abuse and then spots the lowering camera.

"What the..?" He storms past Lance and Roger giving Lance the opportunity to slip inside, Roger follows the irate resident.

"Sir, these men are from the BBC, they're making a documentary, if you don't wish yourself or this call out to be included we have some paperwork for you to sign which denies us permission to use the footage." Andrea says calmly, Roger hovering and monitoring the situation.

"Forms," He spits. "That's not going to stop you, I want that film." The tension heightens.

"Roger we need an ambulance in here." Lance says from the open front door, his nod confirms he suspects domestic violence. When Roger turns back the cameraman is being lunged at.

"Name," Roger says restraining the man's hands behind his back, he struggles; a good fight is being put up.

"Peter Marshall," He says through gritted teeth. Roger arrests him and reads him his rights, in the back of the area car he calms down.

"It's not always this exciting." Roger jokes and calls for support, Honey and Tony are on their way. The look from the camera man tells Andrea this is not one that will end up on the editing room floor.

When Tony and Honey arrive, Honey drives away with Roger and Mr. Marshall in the back. Linda Marshall comes out of the house battered and bruised, her spirit crushed. Andrea gets in the shadow car, heading back to the station knowing Ramani will be the first person she needs to speak to.

Custody is loud and chaotic; the desk is empty so the long line is moving nowhere quickly. The presence of a half a dozen cops does nothing to tone down the protests from those who have been arrested. Andrea takes the opportunity to head upstairs and smooth the way with Ramani whom she knows will have certain reservations and rightly so.

* * *

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this Andrea." Ramani pushes back her hair. 

A short distance across the hall, the concerns are the same but the reasons behind them are different. It would never cross Ramani's mind that this situation could be considered baby sitting, she'd never object on the grounds it might stop her reaching a target or solving a case. Her concern comes from the vulnerable, frightened, damaged and bruised person she has to help and the fact the last thing they really want is a camera in their face. "CSU deals with very delicate cases; we don't often measure success in traditional ways such as arrest or clear up rates."

"I know and it's a credit you your professionalism and your dedication to your job that you feel that way, I can totally understand your concerns."

Andrea shifts her weight from one foot to the other, Ramani will be harder to convince, her motivations more genuine. "They'll want some distance shots of Mrs. Marshall talking to you. They don't speak directly to any witnesses, suspects or victims. You are who they come to for information, you can tell them as little or as much as you like. You can make them aware of how you do your job, how you get results in your unit, not always by arresting people and putting them in front of a judge and jury." Andrea hasn't totally convinced her yet. "Give the public an opportunity to view the alternative to locking people up. The MET has put a lot of money, time and effort into CSU's so why not show the good work you do and the limitations and restrictions you come up against. This is your department and you run it very well, someone out there who doesn't necessarily trust the police could see your face or people and decide to speak up."

"Linda Marshall may not want her battered face beamed into every second home." Ramani points out that the whole case hinges on one woman.

"If you can get her to press charges it'll excellent for anyone else in the same situation who's watching." Andrea sees Ramani back down a little. "The crew know their involvement could jeopardize things, they can blur faces, change names, they're sensitive and careful," Ramani smiles.

"You're good at this."

"Too good," Andrea replies knowing Ramani has agreed. "If you have any problems call me."

* * *

When Andrea gets back to custody, Smithy is booking Peter Marshall in; she flashes him a small smile which is returned with a mixed look. She feels a certain amount of satisfaction as Mr. Marshall is put in a call, although Mrs. Marshall may just receive another bashing for putting him there if she doesn't follow through with her statement. 

Smithy looks up, finished with the computer, he nods in the direction of the double doors that lead to the rest of the station, she follows him for quite a while, weaving through the corridors, she remains a step behind him at all times. As he steps into a seldom used section of the building Andrea looks both ways around them.

"Are you alright?" She closes the gap between them.

"I'm sorry about the other night." Smithy looks like the guilty child; Andrea's look clearly questions him 'what for?' "I took advantage of you from the moment I called, I just didn't know where else to go, I didn't think I could tell anyone else, I feel like I used you."

"It's o.k. it's my speciality." Andrea interrupts before it becomes a runaway train. Smithy assumes she means her speciality is using people, Andrea means lifting people up when they're down.

"No, it's not o.k., I was haunted by Kerry, and there was a point where I'd convinced myself you were her." He sounds embarrassed, ashamed.

In the front office area, Neil punches in the alpha numeric code that releases the door lock. He goes to his right, nodding to uniformed officers that greet him with a 'Sir'. Adam Okaro had said he needed to see him when he got back in, as usual there was no clue as to what it was about and the extent of Okaro's helpfulness was to say he'd be somewhere in the station.

"I know." Andrea says in reply to Smithy thinking she was Kerry. "Smithy you're going to have to move on from the fact you missed your opportunity with Kerry. You will find love again, it's just not me." Andrea says gently, elsewhere Neil continues to look up and down the corridors that cross the one he's in.

"I know." Smithy's head dips and Andrea knows he has no idea where to start. Still searching for the Super, Neil comes closer to where Andrea is. What he sees down the next corridor to the left stops him.

"Come here." Andrea encourages but moves to embrace Smithy before he has a chance to move to her. She holds him tight offering words of little comfort. "It won't be easy." The words burn Neil's ears; it's exactly what he used to say to Andrea when things got tough. When she presses a kiss to Smithy's cheek, Neil backs away quickly. Forgetting about the Super he heads up to his office feeling stunned although he'd suspected, other emotions are bound to follow.

"Does this mean no more fun nights out and no more leaning on each other?" Smithy asks pulling back slowly.

"No, but let's just cool things for a while; you've got a lot to think about." Andrea begins the process of distancing herself from Smithy.

"Thank you, you deserve a medal." The cute boyish smile comes out.

"I'm just being a good friend, one that has to get back to work." Andrea smiles genuinely, a caring palm cups his face. "You'll be alright?"

"Yes." He does his best to be reassuring and Andrea just has to believe him, she doesn't have time to nurse anyone's heart today.

* * *

To be continued…In the next story. Story ID - 3199261 


End file.
